I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices and more particularly to radio controlled vessels designed to tow, in accordance with radio control signals, a section of fishing line spaced between the angler and the baited end thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen have long recognized the need for an independently controlled vessel which can be coupled to an intermediate section of a fishing line for trolling the fishing line and the bait into shallow waters and other locations where either a land-based or marine-based angler cannot penetrate. For example, a shallow draft vessel may be very helpful for allowing the angler to troll the baited hook through a section of shallow water infested with weeds or other aquatic vegetation. The use of an ordinary boat would necessitate a fairly deep draft which is not always available. Furthermore, the presence of extensive aquatic vegetation of the type which attracts fish may foul and incapacitate the normal operation of the propulsion system for the boat.
Likewise, a land-based angler may also utilize a remotely controlled fishing vessel for trolling or towing the baited fishing hook into sections of a body of water far beyond the distances which the angler could normally cast the baited hook. Also, the use of two or more of these specially designed fishing vessels may allow a single angler to fish in two different areas simultaneously. It is well known to the avid fisherman that fish feed at predictably critical times of the day, and the ability to have at least two or more baited hooks moving through areas of water known to be frequented by fish during the critical fishing periods will often enable the fisherman to greatly increase the day's catch.
The prior art includes several fishing devices which employ remotely controlled direction and speed functions. For example, the disclosure of Jackson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,712, includes a buoyant body which is towed along the surface of the body of water by a fishing line having an intermediate section thereof which communicates through eyes attached to the ends of the floating body. Bonham, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,761, discloses an electrically driven miniature fishing vessel designed to receive and hold therein a fishing pole. The direction of travel of the fishing vessel is controlled by a rudder which is mechanically coupled to a tether line by which the angler can incrementally adjust the position of the rudder. Lumsden, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,047, discloses a remotely controlled fishing vessel employing a tension-clip spring adapted to engage and hold an intermediate section of the fishing line. An electrical switch is provided such that when the fishing line disengages from the tension clip spring, the electrical power supplied to the motors propelling the fishing vessel will be disengaged. The direction of travel of the fishing vessel is controlled by two separate tethered lines which are tensioned by the operator. Cahen, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,099, discloses an electrically powered fishing vessel which employs a single vertical pole for movably engaging with an intermediate section of the fishing line. Merl, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,473, discloses a radio controlled aquatic vessel, and more particularly describes a means for controlling the vessel with radio signals.
Other radio controlled aquatic vessels have been disclosed by Sommerhoff in U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,735, and Hornbostel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,501. Anderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,284, discloses a radio controlled submarine which is adapted to couple with an intermediate section of fishing line, thereby trolling the baited end of the fishing line through a body of water. Reid, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,822, discloses a radio control system for controlling the inflation or deflation of a ballast bag within a submarine vehicle.
Pena, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,500, discloses an aquatic vehicle which employs a timer for releasing the sinkers coupled to a fishing line after a predetermined period of time has elapsed following the launch of the aquatic vessel. Uus, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,471, discloses a motorized fish bait and hook carrier which includes a hollow body having a propulsion means thereon. This device proceeds from the launching point and, at a predetermined distance, launches the baited hooks. Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,677 discloses a leader control for a fishing line.
While each of these references basically solves the limited problem for which they were designed, none of these references discloses a technically sophisticated aquatic vehicle suitable for coupling and trolling with an intermediate section of fishing line. In contrast with the prior art, the present invention employs a technically sophisticated radio controlled system for propelling and guiding the aquatic vehicle as it trolls at a distance from the main control station.
A first object of the present invention is to adapt the aquatic vehicle for being controlled by radio signals. An antenna for receiving these radio control signals is also adapted for receiving and removeably coupling with the intermediate section of the fishing line to be trolled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a location system which will enable the angler to utilize either visual or audible sensors to locate the fishing vessel at night or when the aquatic vehicle is located in weeds which obscure direct vision.
A still further object of the present invention is to incorporate the use of a device for holding and restraining the intermediate section of fishing line during normal operation, and then triggering a signaling device when the line is extracted from the normally restrained position.